


✧･ﾟ: ✧･ﾟ: 　Baby I Could Read You Like a Book ///// (If You’d Just Let Me Under Your Covers)　 :･ﾟ✧:･ﾟ✧

by amessykindofsilence



Series: The Leninaverse [2]
Category: Brave New World (TV), Brave New World - Aldous Huxley
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, F/M, Open Relationships, Pegging, Polyamory, Sex Shop, barely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:35:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25949692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amessykindofsilence/pseuds/amessykindofsilence
Summary: Fanny and Lenina are happy, but monogamy is socially unacceptable, so Lenina branches out and has some fun with her Bernard, who has some socially unacceptable preferences of his own.
Relationships: Lenina Crowne/Bernard Marx, Lenina Crowne/Fanny Crowne
Series: The Leninaverse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891819
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	✧･ﾟ: ✧･ﾟ: 　Baby I Could Read You Like a Book ///// (If You’d Just Let Me Under Your Covers)　 :･ﾟ✧:･ﾟ✧

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit of a crack fic. The characterizations are exaggerations, but based mainly on the show. This is also an AU, although the only real difference is that John doesn’t exist/has not entered the scene yet and Lenina has stopped having Henry Foster in favor of a relationship with Fanny, though they both keep up appearances. 
> 
> If you haven’t seen the show: Soma Fizz is a soda, likely spiked.  
> If you haven’t read the book: “ford” is used in place of “god” in speech, as religion no longer exists but Henry Ford is semi-worshipped as the inventor of the assembly line process. Lenina’s best friend is named Fanny, not Franny. I’ve kept that.
> 
> One More Note: there are no sex scenes here because I could not look anyone I know in the eyes if I they knew I wrote Brave New World smut. Fill in the blanks yourself.

“Hey babe, I’m back.” Lenina sat down next to Fanny and handed her a tube of Soma Fizz™. Her best gal pal took a sip and smiled.  
“See anybody we know?” she gestured to the pulsing crowd of horny party-goers and raised her eyebrows, teasing Lenina: “I heard Henry Foster was going to be here.”  
“Ugh, thankfully he was occupied with a Beta Minus in the fountain. I don’t know how I used to put up with him.”  
“I’ve no clue dear, but maybe it’s because he was”--Fanny whispered the next word--”monogamous with you.”

“Ford, babe you can’t just say that! I get in enough trouble for monogamy with you.” Lenina paused, sipping her Soma Fizz™ nervously, “I was thinking though, I should take on a, ah, another partner, for appearances sake. It’s been a couple weeks since I’ve had anyone other than you.”  
Fanny cut in. “Of course, it’s looking bad enough. I’ve already told you, honey, I don’t care who you have as long as you still have me too.”  
“Yeah, I know.” she squeezed Fanny’s hand subtly under the table.

“But, this time I was thinking, what if it’s more than a one time thing, with this other person?” Lenina winced and returned her attention to the Soma Fizz™ in her hand, barely angling her eyes towards her closest female friend.  
“Well, let’s play it by ear.” Fanny answered breezily. “Did you have someone in mind?”  
Lenina answered a little too quickly.  
“Bernard Marx.”

“Oh.” said Fanny “Ok, um, sure.”  
Lenina rushed to explain. “I know he’s not really all that attractive, and there’s that nasty rumor about him not really being an Alpha, but he’s clearly interested in me-”  
“A little too interested.” muttered Fanny  
“Let’s just say I think he’d benefit from it too. I’ll look more normal, we can stay together, and maybe Bernard discovers some things he didn’t know he liked. ;)” (She said that with her mouth).  
“Oh, are you gonna-”  
“Shh babe. I’ll tell you all about it later.” she smiled, leaning in to kiss her best buddy. “If you don’t mind, I’m gonna ask him tonight.”  
“Of course honey, but you know the party won’t be over for hours. I can think of something for us to do in the meantime though.”  
Lenina looked at the gorgeous woman in front of her and wondered how she ever got so lucky. She leaned in close to Fanny’s ear.  
“I thought you’d never ask.”  
\-----------------------------------------  
“Bernard Marx, fancy seeing you here!”  
Bernard turned from uncomfortably surveying what had become, as all parties did in New London, a scattered collection of soma-fueled orgies. He startled at Lenina, already quite close to him and smiling with a certain strange ferocity. Whatever it was, it seemed quite unbecoming for a Beta. He considered saying something to that effect when she abruptly yelled at him to be heard over the surrounding chaos.  
“Do you want to get out of here? This doesn’t seem exactly your scene.”  
“Oh no I’m having a wonderful time. Don’t you worry about me Miss Crowne, just, uh, taking it all in.” 

Bernard started to turn back to the crowd with a grimace but Lenina put her hand on his shoulder. She smiled apologetically and tilted her head towards the exit  
“Well, Mister Marx, I was hoping to leave now, and I could use an Alpha Plus like you to take me. Maybe you could even walk me home...”she trailed off suggestively.  
“Oh, um, alright then. Follow me, I suppose.” Bernard began circumventing the crowds, turning often to check for Lenina behind him. He spotted her waving to a Beta Plus off in the pleasure garden who he recognized from work.

“Do you know her?” He called over his shoulder.  
“What?” Lenina shouted in reply.

Bernard waited as they wound through throngs of partiers and repeated his question once they had made it past the range of the pumping bass house music.  
“Oh yes, she works in the embryo room with me. We’re, uh, quite close.”  
“Ah, I see. Yes, I think I know her.” He paused when they reached the intersection and looked about with uncertainty as he realized he didn’t know where Lenina wanted to go, nor which way her flat was.She caught up to him and started walking west.  
“I live down Brambleforde but I think we ought to stop by the Sex-E-Mart first, get some things.”  
“Oh, so by, uh, walk you home you meant, uh-I mean of course you meant that we would, well, you know, um-”  
“I meant we’re gonna fuck, Bernard.” Lenina softened slightly “Is that ok with you?”  
“Of course, perfectly normal, can’t wait. I’ll uh, buy us some condoms, and stuff.”

She kept walking just a little too fast for Bernard’s pace, her heels clicking on the spotless sidewalk, and he hustled to keep up with her.  
“Sure Bernard.”

Bernard held open one of the shop’s double doors, not realizing Lenina had already opened the other and was entering. He acted as if he were simply opening the door widely for himself and stepped ahead of Lenina, heading for the large condom display near the middle of the shop. He browsed for a few seconds before realizing Lenina hadn’t followed him.  
He paced the numerous aisles looking for her and found her at the back considering a row of strap-on dildos, a rather large collection by old world standards but dwarfed by the rest of the store’s offerings. In fact the shelves were rather hidden away, he thought.  
“How interesting. They’re used mainly by lesbian couplings, I believe, or at least those who are so inclined. I’ve seen one used myself, they seem quite, uh, enjoyable for both parties when used correctly, although-”  
Lenina cut his awkward recitation of strap-on facts short. She decided to charge right into introducing her plans for the evening, which no doubt varied greatly from whatever Bernard thought was in store.  
“Can confirm. So what’s your pick?”  
“I beg your pardon Miss Crowne?” Bernard spluttered at the absurdity of the insinuation but Lenina just smiled knowingly and pushed ahead.  
“They’re not just for lesbian couplings Mister Marx.”  
Bernard floundered ridiculously, Lenina simply waiting for him to finish.  
“You mean you would wear it? With me? It wouldn’t be proper, I’m the Alpha, and, well, wouldn’t you rather we simply did it the normal way?”  
Lenina waited to make sure he was done, then made one final offering to Bernard, her riskiest suggestion yet. It much of his conditioning, but, well, she had seen something in him, and caste level didn't account for personal taste.

“Bernard, you know," she said as gently as possible, "Alphas don’t always have to lead.”

Benard inhaled and for a moment Lenina thought she had made a mistake assessing Bernard Marx, his blustery overconfidence was exactly what it looked like and she was in for a mediocre night just like so many others. Having all but accepted her fate, Lenina was taken aback when the Alpha Plus breathed a sigh of relief.

“Oh thank Ford.” He refused to meet her eyes as he continued, and not wanting to seem to be inspecting the merchandise behind her he chose to stare at the carpet. Was that pattern vaguely phallic? It must be his imagination.  
“It’s just, you must understand Miss Crowne, that’s what every other Beta I’ve gone with wanted, it’s what they’re supposed to want and to tell you the truth it never really felt right to me but of course there’s no way to try it the other way round, or I thought there wasn’t.”  
It was Lenina’s turn to breathe a sigh of relief. She had read him perfectly.

“There’s a way tonight, you just gotta take your pick.” She gestured to the shelves of dicks behind her, “Don’t worry about a harness, I’ve got that taken care of. You probably want something on the smaller end for now, unless you’ve got more experience then you’re letting on.”  
Bernard blushed at her last comment and silently turned to the shelves. After methodically appraising each model he took a larger-sized, flesh-colored strap from the lower shelf and handed it to Lenina without looking at her. She examined it with appreciation.  
“You sure you can handle this one?”  
“Well, I may have some. Prior experience, that is. You see, a coupling of 2 Alpha males is not unheard of and certain parties thrown by my friend Helm tend to attract more males than females, you see, and well, yes.”  
“Splendid!” Lenina interjected, in case he was going to launch into a tangent explaining the homosexual subcultures of New London, of which she very well already knew. She took Bernard by the hand and strode up to the counter, placing the strap-on in front of an apathetic Gamma cashier.

“Good evening, I’m Paul, can I get anything else for you ma’am?”  
“Nope, thank you.” Lenina answered cheerily, as Bernard feigned intense interest in his shirt cuffs.  
“Your purchase comes with a free bottle of lube. Would you like a bag for your items?”  
“Yes please.” She turned to Bernard and raised her eyebrows, but the benefit of the freebie was lost on him as he tried in vain to sink into the floor.  
“Alright, here’s your total. Here at Sex-E-Mart, it’s our pleasure to bring you yours. Have a Sex-E night.” Paul recited as he handed Lenina her bag. He started sorting the change into the register drawer.  
“Next customer please.” 

Paul looked up from the register to find an empty store.  
\------------------------------------------------------  
Several hours later Bernard sat on the edge of Lenina’s bed brushing his hair from his face. Looking across the room into her mirror, he saw what a mess he looked for the first time that night. He turned to Lenina, whose messy hair and sweaty face only served to make her look more serious.  
“Good heavens,” he sighed, “I could get used to this.”  
*fade to black*

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if you enjoyed, or if you didn't! This is a bit nonsense and not what I usually write, so let me know if you have additions to suggest. Thank you!


End file.
